


here's to you

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Epistolary, Fluff, Happy Birthday Newt!!, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, uprising don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: 11 January 2014Newton,By my estimation, this package should arrive to you by the 19th. Happy Birthday!--A look at some of Newt's birthdays through the years, as told in various messages between him and Hermann.





	here's to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the #1 kaiju groupie who owns my heart :') i've always been a fan of stories told through epistolary format, so i hope y'all will enjoy a glimpse into newt and hermann's passionate and fascinating correspondence. i'm also crossing all my fingers that the formatting on this isn't too wonky. enjoy!!

_11 January 2014_

 

_Newton,_

_By my estimation, this package should arrive to you by the 19th. Happy Birthday! I hope you don’t find this too presumptuous of me — your birthday was listed on your LinkedIn profile, and, well, I happened to come across a few things recently that I thought you might enjoy. If I’ve overstepped in some way, please let me know. I’ve come to greatly appreciate your companionship, as you know, so consider this a gift from me as your colleague and as your friend._

_I have never been very trusting of overseas post, so on the off chance that the package gets lost or damaged in some way, here is a list of its contents:_

  * _One tie with lizard pattern. (I tried to find one with Kaijus on it, but was almost certain you would already own them all.)_


  * _One tin of tea. (You mentioned back in November that you had never tried loose-leaf tea, which nearly convinced me to sever our friendship, Newton. Please rectify this immediately.)_


  * _One copy of_ The X-Files _comic issue #1. (In all honesty, I’m not sure if you would like this, but it is an original first print of the comic from my collection, and it seemed to align with your interests. You’ve always reminded me of Mulder.)_  



_I hope everything makes its way to you in one piece, and that you have a nice 24th birthday. Perhaps by your 25th we will have vanquished these monsters from the deep._

 

_Warmest regards,_

_Dr. Hermann Gottlieb_  

\--

_1/19/2014_

 

_Hermann,_

_I just opened your gift — dude, what?! I can’t believe you got me a birthday present. When is your birthday?? I have to return the favor now._

_I’m including a couple photos: one of my EXTENSIVE (read: 5) Kaiju Tie Collection (side note, Hermann, my dude, how many times do I have to tell you? The plural of Kaiju is Kaiju — no S. I swear you’re just doing it to annoy me now. ...You are, aren’t you. Jerk.) and another photo of me wearing the excellent tie you got me. It’s perfect. I’m gonna wear it when I teach tomorrow. The kids are very into my fun ties. Is it weird to call them kids when half of them are older than me?_

_Also, I’m not sure how to feel about the fact that you got me a tea blend called “Organic Hangover Helper,” but knowing how my coworkers like to do happy hour, I’ll probably need it after tomorrow night. So. Cheers for that!_  

_Anyway, I’m off to get dinner with the pops and my uncle. Thanks again! Seriously, this was really unexpected and really, really nice. I “appreciate your companionship” too, which is a very stuffy way of saying I’m glad we’re friends, Hermann._

 

_–Newt_

_P.S. If I’m Mulder, does that make you my Scully? ;)_

 

* * *

 

**January 19, 2016**

 

**hgottlieb:** Happy birthday, Newton! :-)

 

**drnewt^6:** hey herm!! thanks man! :D

 

**hgottlieb:** Have you had a good day so far?

 

**drnewt^6:** yeah its been ok!

actually

i was gonna message u later about this but i guess i’ll tell you now

i got into the academy

just found out today

 

**hgottlieb:** Oh, Newton!! That’s wonderful news!

Of course I knew you would be accepted, with your accolades it would be absurd otherwise.

 

**drnewt^6:** lol yeah i guess so! i was a little surprised at how fast they got back to me

the waiting period is usually 3 weeks minimum but i only submitted my app like… on the 11th?

 

**hgottlieb:** Well… perhaps someone with some influence had a hand in expediting the process.

 

**drnewt^6:** HERMANN!!!

did u actually :0

omg dude….

 

**hgottlieb:** They were going to accept you either way! I just made sure your application was at the top of their stack.

You would be an incredible asset to the cause. It seemed foolish to delay the process.

 

**drnewt^6:** yeah suuuure hermoso, thats why ya did it

not because ur a big softie who wants ur best friend as a coworker

 

**hgottlieb:** Oh, shut up.

You’re welcome.

 

**drnewt^6:** thank you

genuinely. best bday present ever, 3 years running

 

**hgottlieb:** Speaking of, your actual gift should be arriving soon. It got delayed in the post, I’m afraid. I may have to start sending you digital gifts, international mail is getting more and more difficult these days.

 

**drnewt^6:** yeah. :/

well hey, maybe next year i’ll have solved the whole kaiju situation now that i’m gonna be an Official PPDC Officer and all

and then you can send me all the packages u want

 

**hgottlieb:** Bit cocky, aren’t you?

 

**drnewt^6:** nah, just optimistic ;))

hey, wanna skype later? i’m getting dinner with dad + illia as usual and my mom will probably call at some point, but otherwise im free!!

 

**hgottlieb:** I’d love to. :-)  

 

* * *

 

**Date: 19 Jan. 2017**

**From: hgot471@ppdc.int**

**To: ngei100@ppdc.int**

**Subject: FW: Your Itinerary**

 

Dear Newton,

As you may have guessed from the subject line of this email, I’ve gone a bit… big with your birthday gift this year. Attached you will find a round-trip ticket from Los Angeles to Vladivostok. I know this is something we’ve discussed before, but I could never tell how serious you were about it. I’m taking a leap of faith here in the hopes that you would like to meet, in person, this spring. Please don’t worry about the cost of airfare — this is as much a gift for myself as it is for you.

I confess that I have thought of meeting you, Newton, more and more over the past year. There is no one in my life who I connect with as I do with you, and I cannot bear a screen and miles of ocean between us any longer. We are both busy with our respective work, so I would not ask you to leave your Shatterdome for more than a few days. I’m certain a meeting in the flesh would benefit our professional work as well as our personal relationship.

It’s possible that I’m rambling. You know I’m not one for impulsivity. This doesn’t feel impulsive, however. We have been in contact for years now, and I consider you my closest, dearest friend. This is long overdue.

Happy Birthday.

Love,

Hermann

 

\--

 

**Date: 19 Jan. 2017**

**From: ngei100@ppdc.int**

**To: hgot471@ppdc.int**

**Subject: Re: FW: Your Itinerary**

 

OH MY GOD, HERMANN! Wow!!! This is… well first of all this is WAY too expensive, I can’t believe you’ve done this, etc., but also! Holy shit! I’m going to meet you! In person!! WOW!!!

I can tell you’re serious because you used our official work emails and everything. For the record? I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time, too. Like, since 2013, probably. Wow. Sorry, it just keeps hitting me that I’m gonna see you for real. Photos and webcams don’t really do a person justice, you know what I mean?

March 15th… that’s not too far away at all. I cannot wait to hug the SHIT out of you, dude. I hope you’re ready, because I’m probably not letting go, like, ever. I get to touch you! That sounds weird, but… you know what I mean. Of course you know.

Okay, I’m gonna call you later today, I just had to type this all out otherwise I’d be screaming in your ear. Well, more than usual, I mean. SEE YOU IN TWO MONTHS!!!! Once more with feeling: WOW! 

xoxoxo,

Newt <3 

P.S. You probably should’ve just bought a one-way ticket. I don’t think I’m ever going to want to leave once I meet you.

 

* * *

 

**19 Jan 2019**

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

Happy Birthday, Newton.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Oh. Uh, thanks, dude.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Gonna be real, this is kinda unexpected.

Didn’t hear a peep from you last year.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

Yes, well. I regretted not reaching out.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Really? Why?

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

These are very tumultuous times we’re in.

I know the war has been in our favor recently,

but you can never be certain what might happen.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

Imagine if something had happened to you?

It has been eating away at me for months.

So. Happy Birthday.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Geez, Hermann.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

What? I’m not as heartless as you like to

tell yourself I am.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

I never said — oh whatever.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Wait no, okay, I’m being shitty.

I’m glad you texted me.

I felt bad not saying anything on your

birthday last year, too.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

I kinda missed you, I guess.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

Yes, well. I suppose I’ve missed you, too.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

I still think you’re a bitch though.

And I’m allowed to say that cuz it’s my birthday.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

As if you wouldn’t say it regardless.

Just as well. I still think you’re a bastard.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

Well I mean TECHNICALLY… you ain’t wrong.

Lmao. Okay yeah I definitely missed you.

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

Against all reason, I feel the same.

 

**Newton Geiszler**

How about a birthday truce? We have to be at the

very least DECENT to each other on our birthdays

from now on. Rest of the year we can be bitter

rivals in peace. Sound good?

 

**Hermann Gottlieb**

I suppose I could live with that.

 

* * *

 

_Away Message: Dr. Newton Geiszler (ngei100@ppdc.int)_

_January 19, 2025_

 

Thanks for your email. I am out of office and will not be checking my inbox from Jan. 19 through Feb. 1 because I am on a super-romantic and WELL overdue vacation with my boyfriend. I’ll respond to your message when I get back. If it’s urgent, suck it up because I just saved the world so really HOW urgent can it be?? -Newt

PS If any of you clowns tell Hermann I called him my boyfriend in my away message, he’ll skin me alive, so NO SNITCHIN’.

 

* * *

 

  _From the desk of: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb-Geiszler_

_19 January 2030_

 

Newton, my love, 

On the off chance that you wake up before I return, I’m leaving you this note to assure you that I have _not_ abandoned you on your birthday — I’m merely picking up our breakfast. I may have attempted to cook for you and may have _also_ set a pan on fire. Don’t go into the kitchen before I get back, hm?

I’m going to take this opportunity to put into writing what I have been telling you for months: you are not “old” now, your grey hairs look wonderfully distinguished, and I love you as much at 40 as I did at 23. More than that, more than anything. More than I could possibly hope to express with words, or with the pastries I’m about to get for you.

Happy birthday, darling man.

Yours always,

Hermann

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include 2015 because it would've felt like more of the same, but let's say they talked on the phone and Hermann got Newt a book of poetry. Newt was, obviously, smitten. 
> 
> find me on twitter @hermanngottiieb


End file.
